The application of heat to treat bleeding wounds dates back to antiquity, with a hot iron being widely applied in medieval times to cauterize battle wounds to stop bleeding. In cauterization, the essential mechanism behind the treatment is using conductive heat transfer from a hot object to raise the temperature of the bleeding tissue sufficiently high to denature the tissue proteins.
Coagulation by means of electrosurgery is also accomplished by heating tissue, but the primary mechanism is electrical power dissipation in the affected tissue, rather than heat transfer from an external object. Current flows through the tissue, and is resisted by the tissue. This creates a small envelope of steam around the electrodes of the electrosurgical instrument, and the steam vaporizes the tissue to cause cellular dehydration, denaturation of proteins, and tissue shrinkage, leading to blood vessel thrombosis. This form of hemostasis is now routinely used in both open and endoscopic surgery for small blood vessels (typically smaller than 1 mm), and has largely replaced individual vessel ligation.
Currently-available bipolar grasping instruments for electro-coagulation of tissue, or "tissue welding," generally use only two electrodes of opposite polarity, one of which is located on each of the opposite jaws of the grasper. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in use, tissue is held between a pair of grasper jaws (shown in cross-section) having first and second electrodes (Electrode 1 and Electrode 2) of opposite polarity. Bipolar current flows between the two electrodes along the illustrated current flow lines, with tissue coagulating first at the edges of the jaws. Then, as the tissue dries out and the impedance increases, the current flows through the moister tissue and the coagulation spreads both inward toward the center of the jaws and outward from the jaw edges. The tissue coagulation and heating outside the jaw continues until the power is shut off.
Thermal damage to adjacent structures can occur due to this spread of thermal energy outside the jaws of the instrument. Because of the spread of thermal energy outside the jaws of the instrument, it is difficult to coagulate long sections of tissue, such as bowel, lung, or larger blood vessels, without significant lateral thermal spread. Over-coagulation frequently occurs, resulting in tissue sticking to the jaws of the instrument. When the jaws of the instrument are opened, if the tissue sticking is severe, the tissue can be pulled apart, thus adversely affecting hemostasis. Under-coagulation can occur if insufficient energy has been applied to the tissue, and the resulting hemostasis will be incomplete.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical tissue welding instrument in which the current pathway is limited to tissue within the jaws, so as to minimize tissue damage due to thermal effects outside the jaws of the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical tissue welding instrument which allows coagulation of a relatively long section of tissue, while minimizing the lateral spread of thermal energy.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical tissue welding instrument in which the maximum current density in the coagulated tissue occurs away from the electrodes, and between two stick resistant surfaces, to minimize tissue sticking to the electrodes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical tissue welding instrument where the current flow is self-limiting to prevent over-coagulation of the tissue.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical tissue welding instrument which provides a clear view of coagulated tissue to prevent undercoagulation of the tissue.